Due to emphasis of environment protection, the electric vehicles which are powered by electricity draw more attentions from car industries and consumers. The battery module of the electric vehicle includes a plurality of batteries. Thus, it is a great help for the car industries to develop a programmable battery source architecture which meets the load requirements, low cost and high battery usage efficiency.